Ryūko Matoi/Image Gallery
Concept Designs Ryūko_Matoi_ConceptDesign_FirstSketch.jpg|First sketch of Ryūko Matoi. Ryūko_Matoi_ConceptDesign_Body & Face.jpg Ryūko_Matoi_ConceptDesign_Body & Face2.jpg Ryūko_Matoi_ConceptDesign_Body & Face3.jpg Character Designs File:Ryūko_Matoi_face.png|Ryūko's faces character design. File:Ryūko_Matoi_body_(Street_Clothes).png|Ryūko's street wear design. File:Ryūko_Matoi_body_(Senketsu_non-active).png|Ryūko wearing Senketsu in his normal state. Body3.png|Ryūko wearing Senketsu in his transformed state, before... Body4.png|...and after achieving full synchronization. File:Senketsu_Senjin_(Sketch).png|A sketch of Ryūko as Senketsu Senjin. File:Senketsu_Shippu_(Sketch).png|A sketch of Ryūko as Senketsu Shippu. File:Senketsu Kisaragi.png|Ryūko as Senketsu Kisaragi. File:Senketsu_Berserk_Mode_(Sketch).png|A sketch of Ryūko when Senketsu goes Berserk. File:Ryūko_Matoi_body_(Junketsu_sketch).png|A sketch of Ryūko wearing Junketsu. Openings Opening: Sirius Opening Credits 2.jpg Opening: Ambiguous OP2_Ryuko_Casual.jpg|Casual Outfit OP2_Ryuko_Pajama.jpg|Pajama OP2_Ryuko_Senketsu.jpg|Senketsu OP2_Ryuko_Synchronize.jpg|Senketsu Synchronized OP2_Ryuko_Senjin.jpg|Senketsu Senjin OP2_Ryuko_Shipuu.jpg|Senketsu Gale OP2_Ryūko_Kisaragi.png|Senketsu Kisaragi OP2_Ryūko_Junketsu.png|Junketsu OP2_Ryūko_Override.png|Junketsu Override OP2_Ryuko_SchoolRaids.jpg|School Raids OP2_Ryūko_Cloak.png|Cloak Sc00006.png Ending: Gomen ne, Iiko ja Irarenai. ED1_GnIjI1.jpg ED1 GnIjI1.jpg ED1 GnIjI2.jpg ED1 GnIjI3.jpg ED1 GnIjI4.jpg ED1 GnIjI5.jpg ED1 GnIjI6.jpg ED1 GnIjI7.jpg ED1 GnIjI8.jpg ED1 GnIjI9.jpg ED1 GnIjI10.jpg ED1 GnIjI11.jpg ED1 GnIjI12.jpg ED1 GnIjI15.jpg ED1 GnIjI16.jpg ED1 GnIjI17.jpg ED1 GnIjI18.jpg ED1 GnIjI19.jpg ED1 GnIjI20.jpg ED1 GnIjI21.jpg Anime Episode 1 Ryuko arrives at the academy.jpg|Ryūko arrives at Honnouji Academy. Ryūko Matoi close-up.png|Close-up shot of Ryūko. Fight naughty gang.jpg|Ryūko vs Mataro's gang. Scissorblade.jpg|Ryūko revealing her scissor blade to Satsuki. Takaharu defeat ryuko.jpg|Takaharu defeating Ryūko. Flashback ep 1.jpg|Ryūko dicovered his father being killed by someone with a scissor blade. Flashback eye killer.jpg|Ryūko seeing her father's killer fleeing from the mansion, with the other half of the Scissor Blades. Ep01-senketsu.jpg|"FEED ME BLOOD!" Forcing to wear.jpg|Ryūko being forced to wear the Kamui Senketsu. Senketsu and Ryuko's first transformation.jpg|Ryuko tries to keep her embarrassment in check. Blocking takaharu attack.jpg|Ryūko blocking Takaharu's attack. Uytuyu.jpg|Ryūko blocks Takaharu's punch...while dressed in a rather-revealing outfit. Takaharu TekkenFunsai.jpg| Vlcsnap-2013-10-04-17h16m23s231.jpg|Ryūko, being punched by Takaharu with no effect. 3353430-0319655912-686033.jpeg Takaharu Owned.jpg Takaharu PWNED.jpg Takaharu FiberLost.jpg Ryuko in Suit.jpg|After neutralizing Takaharu, Ryūko loudly challenges Satsuki. Episode 2 Kill-2-3-.jpg Kill-2-14.jpg Kill-2-16.jpg Kill-2-21-senketsu-transformation.jpg Kill-2-30.jpg Hakodate_defeated.jpg|Defeating Omiko Hakodate. Episode 3 Kill-3-22-matoi-ryuuko.jpg Kill-3-25-matoi-ryuuko-bleeding.jpg Kill-3-26-satsuki-vs-matoi.jpg EP3-04 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Kill-la-kill-anime1.jpg Mako interupted the battle.png|Ryūko and Satsuki's fight interrupted by Mako. Kill-3-36-matoi.jpg Matoi-ryuuko-transformation-start.jpg Ep03-synchro.jpg|Full Life Fiber Synchronization. Kill-3-39.jpg Kill-la-kill-episode-3-fight.jpg Kill-3-41-kiryuin-dodge-attack.jpg Kill-3-44-kiryuin-satsuki-vs-matoi-ryuuko.jpg Kill-la-kill-ryuuko.jpg Kill-3-47.jpg Killlakill ep3 cap pic.png Kill-la-kill-trigger.jpg Sd.png|Ryūko wearing Senketsu. Episode 4 MAKO+TRAP.jpg 317Jz7R.jpg Sketch-1559516305655~4.png Ep04-maikophoto.jpg|Best friends...? Ep04-maikoryuko.jpg|Time for revenge. Episode 5 Target_shot.jpg|Ryūko being targeted by Tsumugu. Kill-la-Kill-05-21.jpg|Tsumugu's rampage, observed by Ryūko. Killlakill ep5 cap pic.png|Tsumugu holds Ryūko - and Senketsu - at "needlepoint". EP5-01 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg Episode 6 2675616-3775039531-makor.jpg|Uzu defeated by Ryūko. vlcsnap-2013-11-08-19h12m40s76.png|Uzu's Disgraced. Episode 7 Episode 7 eat.jpg|Ryūko have dinner with Mankanshoku family. 03.png Mako Ryuko croquettes.jpg|Mako and Ryūko eating the mid-class croquettes. Peepers 7.jpg|Ryūko discovered her peepers. Eating luxurious.png|Ryūko eating alone in her and Mankanshoku's family new luxurious home. EP7_MakoRyūko-Faces.jpg|Ryūko finds herself against Mako, the latter wearing her Two-Star Goku Uniform. Mako_punch.jpg|Ryūko being punched by Mako. Almost_punch.jpg|Mako canceled her finishing punch to Ryūko. Finishing mako goku.jpg|Ryūko destroying Mako's Goku Uniforms. Episode 8 Gamagoori pick drive.jpg|Ryūko and Mako reeled in Gamagōri. Mako gamagoori car.png|Mako adoring Gamagōri's car. Episode 9 Facing Ryuko.jpg|Ryūko facing Gamagōri in Sudden Death Runoff Election. Episode 10 Episode 11 Ryuko_shocked.jpg|Ryuko's reaction to seeing the other half of her Scissor Blade. Ryuko_pissed_at_Nui.jpg|"YOU BITCH!!!" Episode 12 Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-01h35m13s90.png|Nui glides her finger across Senketsu, much to his revulsion. Ep12-berserksenketsu.jpg|Ryūko's rage causes Senketsu to enter a berserk state, taking her with it. EP12-01 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 EP15-02 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP15-04 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP15-05 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP15-06 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP15-07 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg 727041-bscap0058.jpg Episode 16 EP16-01 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP16-02 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg|Arriving at Nudist Beach's secret base. EP16-04 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP16-05 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP16-15 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP16-06 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg|Tsumugu threatening Ryūko. Episode 17 File:Ryūko_epi_17.png|Ryūko when conversing with Nudist Beach. EP17-08 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP17-07 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP17-06 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP17-16 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP17-15 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP17-13 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg KILLLAKILL17 19.jpg EP17_Sasuki_betrayal.jpg|Satsuki's declaration of rebellion. Episode 18 EP18-02 Tsumugu Kinagase.jpg EP18-02 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg EP18-11 Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg Infant_Ryuu.jpg |Ryuko as baby experimented by Ragyou Kill-La-Kill-baby-experiments-1.png Ryukos-Heart.png |Ryuko's Heart's fully merged with Life Fibers. Episode 19 6.png Episode 20 Ryojunk.png|BRainwashed Ryūko wearing Junketsu. Far From the Madding Crowd.png|Episode end art with Brainwashed Ryūko about to face Satsuki. Episode 21 RyukoJun_Back.jpg|A brainwashed Ryūko grabbing to Satsuki. Incomplete.jpg|"Or else, I won't be able to wear Senketsu again!" Episode 22 Sc00003.png Sc00005.png|Ryūko reunited with Senketsu in "Life Fibers Synchronized". Sc00008.png|Ryūko and Senketsu prepares to battle Nui. Sc00009.png|"Give up while you're ahead. I'm never taking Senketsu off!" Sc00012.png Sc00016.png|Retrieved the Scissor Blades. Nui attack ryuko.jpg Sc00021.png |Ryuko severing both of Nui's Arms Sc00023.png Sc00024.png|Nui panics when Ryūko permanently destroys her severed arms. Sc00030.png Punching gamagoori.png|Gamagōri defending Satsuki from Ryūko's punch. Sc00034.png|It finally hits her. Sc00036.png|"So you have bat-crap crazy people helping you, too." Sc00041.png Sc00042.png|"…I don't feel like hitting you anymore." Eating croquettes.jpg|Mrs. Mankanshoku invite everyone to eat her croquettes. Sc00049.png |Sisters standing together... Sc00053.png | Ryuko's being awkward to Satsuki Sc00054.png Ryuko and satsuki.png|Ready to fight. Screenshot_2014-03-15-00-13-41.png|Ryūko and Senketsu in Shippū Form. Episode 23 Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 05.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 06.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 10.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 15.jpg |Ragyou severs Ryuko's body Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 18.jpg |Ryuko's body healed underwater Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 25.jpg |Ryuko's attacking the Primordial Life Fiber Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 29.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 30.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 31.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 35.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 36.jpg Studentsassemble.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 38.jpg EP23 Retake Honnouji.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 40.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 42.jpg Episode 24 Ep24 Shock And Awe 1.png|Ryūko and Satsuki watch Nui behead herself. Ep24 ryukoragyo.jpg|Ryūko stares at a defeated Ragyō. reunited.JPG|Ryuko, Satsuki, and Mako taking a photo together. EP24 EliteFour overwatches.jpg Episode 25 EP25_ReiSatsukiMakoRyūkoNonon1.png EP25_ReiSatsukiMakoRyūkoNononIra1.png Manga Chapter 1 File:KLKMV1_Ryūko.png| Chapter 6 File:KLKMV1C6_Kamui_Senketsu.jpg|Ryūko wearing the Kamui Senketsu. Extras File:KLKV1.jpg|Ryūko on the Kill la Kill Volume 1 cover. File:KLKV8.jpg|Ryūko with Satsuki on the Kill la Kill Volume 8 cover. File:KLKV9.jpg|Ryūko hugging Senketsu on the Kill la Kill Volume 9 cover. File:KLKMV1.jpg|Ryūko wearing Senketsu on the Kill la Kill Volume 1 manga cover. File:KLKMV2.jpg|Ryūko wearing Senketsu on the Kill la Kill Volume 2 manga cover. File:KLKMV3.jpg|Ryūko wearing Senketsu with Mako on the Kill la Kill Volume 3 manga cover. Ryūko Matoi 01.png|Grand Summoners Ryūko Matoi 02.png|Grand Summoners Category:Ryūko Matoi images Category:Image Gallery